


Chocolate

by BlueDreamsSM



Category: Free!
Genre: Chocolate, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDreamsSM/pseuds/BlueDreamsSM
Summary: Sousuke se encuentra ausente para celebrar el día de San Valentín junto a Makoto, el que decide prepararle una sorpresa, pero no será el único





	Chocolate

Era la primera vez que Makoto escupía chocolate debido a su mal sabor, y claro, era la primera vez que él trataba de hacerlo. Cuando se propuso hacer chocolate de San Valentín para Sousuke creyó que sería fácil, total, ¿qué podía salir mal de derretir el chocolate, ponerlo en moldes, rellenarlo y dejar enfriar? Pues todo. El chocolate se había pegado a la olla y quemado, el relleno le quedó salado en vez de dulce y los moldes que tenía no eran aptos para usarlos, o sea que todo había salido mal, muy mal.

Se tiró desanimado y cansado sobre la silla de la cocina y contempló el desastre que había causado, hasta del techo colgaban hilos de caramelo y chocolate, de seguro que pasaría un día entero para limpiar todo aquello. Se pasó el dorso de la mano por el puente de la nariz para alejar un mechón de su cabello, pero se manchó con salsa de frutilla. Durante la jornada acumuló tanta frustración que ese solo detalle hizo que lágrimas comenzaran a salir de sus ya antes aguados ojos.

Ni siquiera trató de guardar las apariencias, lloró por lo inútil que se sentía, por lo mal cocinero que era y porque ese día era 14 de febrero y no vería a su novio para tener una cita romántica. Había aprovechado la ausencia de Sousuke para tener lista aquella sorpresa comestible para cuando el moreno llegara de su viaje, aunque, así como resultó todo, con lo único con lo que lo sorprendería sería el caos total.

Se volvió a limpiar la nariz tratando de no mancharse más y fue en busca de la olla con el chocolate pegado, con una cuchara le colocó más mermelada y jarabe y fue decidido hasta el sillón para tirarse allí y ver la televisión. No tenía sentido que limpiara todo en ese momento, se sentía mal emocionalmente, no dejaría que Sousuke probara aquel fracaso, pero tampoco podía botar la comida de esa forma y mucho menos el chocolate. Colocó en la pantalla una típica película romántica y se metió en la trama.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido, mas el ruido de llaves y la puerta del departamento cerrar lo despertó, seguía más acostado que sentado en el sillón y la olla casi vacía descansaba en su estómago. La luz de la habitación se prendió y tuvo que parpadear para acostumbrarse a ella, vislumbró una silueta a contraluz y entrecerrando los ojos reconoció a Sousuke. De inmediato se colocó de pie y corrió a sus brazos haciendo que ambos cayeran en la mullida alfombra.

—¡Sousuke! —gimoteó mientras lo abrazaba.

—Makoto, las cosas… —dejó su bolso a un lado y con sumo cuidado dejó una caja con diseño de una reconocida pastelería que se había salvado de estamparse contra el suelo debido al arrebato del castaño. —¿Puedes explicarme qué pasó en la cocina? —Tachibana se alejó un poco y lo miró avergonzado, no había esperado que volviera ese día, se suponía que hasta el 16 no regresaría a Tokio— ¿por qué estás lleno de dulce?

—Sousuke yo… —no podía mentirle, solo le quedaba afrontar la vergüenza de su fracaso y esperar a que su novio fuera paciente con él. —Intenté preparar chocolate de San Valentín para ti, pero… sabes que no se me da muy bien la cocina y pues… —se encogió de hombros, no podía decir mucho más al respecto, las pruebas irrefutables estaban ahí incriminándolo. —Creí que no volverías hasta dentro de un par de días

—¿Chocolate? —Yamazaki pasó un dedo por la mermelada ya seca en la comisura de la boca de Makoto. —Sí, pero adelanté un par de cosas, no dormí y le pedí un gran favor a un amigo para poder estar aquí el día de hoy, aunque apenas alcanzara las últimas horas de San Valentín contigo. Además había encargado tu pastel favorito en esa tienda que tanto te gusta, tenía que pasar por él antes de que cerraran hoy.

Miró por sobre el hombro hacia la cocina y se preguntó cómo aquel ángel podía ser capaz de crear semejante desastre, además, el hacer chocolate de esa forma no era nada difícil. Iba a hacer un comentario al respecto, pero se fijó en el gesto derrotado de su novio y le fue imposible decirle algo. Ya tendrían tiempo de limpiar y ordenar la cocina, e incluso estaba dispuesto a enseñarle algunas cosas básicas a su novio, como el no derretir directamente el chocolate al fuego, sino que hacerlo mediante agua hirviendo o el engrasar los moldes.

Por otra parte, se fijó en la olla y la cuchara tiradas sobre el sofá y supo que su goloso novio había atacado las sobras dulces. Tal vez no tendría materiales suficientes para enseñarle a hacer algo al día siguiente, por eso, decidió que era mejor jugar con él un poco.

—Makoto, mírame —los ojos color jade profundo se posaron en él y lo observaron con total atención—, no era necesario que me prepararas nada, ni siquiera que pensaras en comprar algo; el mejor regalo que tengo eres tu y con eso soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.

La sonrisa que asomó en el rostro de Tachibana casi dejó ciego a Sousuke, la felicidad y el amor sobresalía de cada poro de su piel, él haría lo imposible para protegerla por lo que quedara de su vida y de encargarse de que existiera a diario.

El moreno pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Makoto y acomodó sus piernas para quedar mucho más pegados en aquella posición y absorbió la sonrisa que le daba vida como si fuera el maná para la eterna juventud. De inmediato Tachibana le correspondió el beso, ofreciéndole un fuerte sabor a dulce dentro de su boca que todavía contenía restos del chocolate devorado con anterioridad.

—¿Fresa? —preguntó Sousuke separándose un poco y degustando el sabor quedo en su lengua.

—Oh sí, pero esos eran para mí. Para ti había preparado algo un poco más amargo como licor de café.

Yamazaki sonrió y su mirada turquesa brilló, en ese momento creyó que no podía estar más enamorado del hombre entre sus brazos. Y Makoto sintió lo mismo, si no estuviese en el suelo sentiría que sus piernas temblaban y le eran incapaces de sostenerlo por sí mismo. Le encantaba estar entre los fuertes brazos de Sousuke y sentirse protegido y pequeño en ellos, le daban seguridad, confort y calidez como nada en el mundo y él solo quería ser capaz de devolverle un poco de su felicidad a su tiburón ballena, por eso se esmeraba tanto en aquellos pequeños detalles.

—Mmm… suena una idea interesante —Sousuke le mordió el labio inferior mientras deslizaba su mano dentro de la camiseta y recorría el dorso lumbar del castaño—, Makoto dime, ¿quedó algo de chocolate disponible?

—Un… poco —Tachibana ya estaba cerrando los ojos y entregándose a las caricias de su novio—, ¿por qué?

—Tengo una brillante idea, que junta el chocolate contigo y con mi creciente amor por ti mientras te devoro lentamente.

—¡Sousuke!

—¿Qué? Si tanto lo deseas, puedes ser tu el que me coma cubierto de chocolate, no me quejo. Solo por hoy te dejaré hacer lo que quieras.

—¡Sousuke! —el ex nadador estilo espalda gritó agudamente cuando fue tomado en brazos y llevado con firmeza hasta su cuarto en donde rebotó contra la cama.

—Te amo, Makoto —expresó Yamazaki mientras se sacaba la ropa apresuradamente.

—Yo también te amo, Sousuke. Feliz San Valentín —Tachibana lo imitó para quedar igual de desnudo que él.

—Feliz San Valentín.


End file.
